


All The Broken things....Hopefully fixed

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Father son moments we were ROBBED OF, Fix-It, If you haven't watched the episode don't read this yet, Not Beta read because I don't have time, Oh look Eddie is actually Eddie and not Pod! Eddie, Spoilers, Trying to fix what the 911 writers broke last night, a lot of spoilers, post 4x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Eddie and Christopher talk about the events of the night and why Christopher chose to run away.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	All The Broken things....Hopefully fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and a not! so happy Tuesday to you! 
> 
> This is a direct result of the two hours I spent talking to Aki and what I feel we were so so ROBBED of last night. What the writers did to our beloved little family was NOT okay. And for the love of god if someone finds the real Eddie Diaz please return him to the fandom. Not the writers who refuse to actually write their characters RIGHT. 
> 
> Eddie Diaz is a father who loves his son and who would go to the very end of the world for him. The Eddie Diaz from last night is a body-snatched alien who needs to go back to his home planet....but I digress. 
> 
> Please enjoy this 1k word FIX IT and the scene we were so OBVIOUSLY ROBBED OF!!!
> 
> Christopher may have a disability but that does not give ANYONE least of all his father the right to disregard his feelings and his opinions. He is a child with actual emotions and for people to ignore that PISSES ME OFF. Just because someone has a disability doesn't mean their feelings are invalid or not valued. Last night's characterizations of the Diaz Family went against Canon COMPLETELY and I HATE IT.

Heart in his throat, Eddie rushes through the house to collect his keys and heads for Buck’s loft. He knows he’s broken a couple of traffic laws to get to his son, but he doesn’t care. He should have known it would happen. Just because he was ready to move on doesn’t mean Christopher was. Being with Ana made him feel, well feel again. After Shannon and after raising Christopher alone, it's nice to feel wanted and desired, but he knows Chris has to come first. He double-parks at Buck’s place, he needs to get to his son. Taking the stairs two at a time, he doesn’t bother to knock, uses the spare key instead.    
“Christopher!” He rounds the corner and sees Buck and Chris sitting on the couch, juice, and snacks on the table in front of them. Buck pats Chris’s shoulder then stands up, a wall between Eddie and his son.    
Eddie glares at his best friend for a second, then Buck gestures him away, even though everything in him wants to rush over and grab his son. They only step a few feet away, but even that right now is a little much. Buck tells him Christopher is unharmed, and a little what they talked about while Eddie was rushing to get to them. Buck pulls his keys from his pocket, jingles them in his hands. “I’ll be back. I’m going to get food.”    
Eddie takes a deep breath and then walks around him, pulling Chris to him. His heart is doing its best impression of a drumline solo as it knocks against his rib cage. He’s got his little boy in his arms. Nothing scared him as much as finding Christopher gone.    
He moves his hands over the little boy's frame, making sure he’s alive and safe and whole. “Why would you do that?” He pulls away to look Chris in his eyes, even though he never wants to let him out of his arms again.    
Christopher looked away, then looked back at Eddie. “I’m mad at you.”    
Eddie’s heart is breaking all over again. Christopher said it earlier, but hearing it up close and personal, and seeing the look on his face makes Eddie hurt. “Do you want to talk about it?”    
“Can we finish the movie? It’s almost over.”    
Eddie nods, sitting back, and pulling Christopher to him, tucking him up under his arm, even though he doesn’t quite fit anymore. And Eddie has to fight back tears at that realization.    
If you asked Eddie, he couldn’t tell you what the movie was about, only that it was some kind of kid-friendly action movie, and that Christopher liked it. When the credits start to roll, Eddie sits up, reaches for the remote, turning the television off.    
Silence enfolds father and son briefly until Eddie turns. “Okay. Movie over.” Chris sighs and looks away. Eddie brings his attention back to him. “Why did you run away. We’re supposed to talk things through together.”    
“You were busy. I didn’t want to bother you. And...and you promised.”    
“I’m never too busy to talk to you, buddy.”    
“You were. You didn’t even hear me leave.”    
Eddie wonders if there will be anything left of his heart by the end of this conversation. “I’m sorry buddy. I really am.”    
“Everyone is leaving and I’m just..stuck because I’m a kid.”    
Eddie feels the tears start to fall, hastily reaches up to wipe them away. “Hey, they didn’t leave by choice. But they’ll come back.”    
“Buck said that too. But I don’t want someone new to come in and then they have to leave again. Mommy left, then Buck did for a little bit. And then Carla, and Abuela.”    
Eddie pulls his son in tighter, feels another piece of his heartbreak as Christopher starts to cry. “Shh. Shh. It’s only because of what’s going on. They’ll come back.”    
“Mom won’t.”    
Eddie shatters, tears falling. “I know buddy. I know. I’m sorry.”    
He holds his boy close as they both cry. He hates this for Christopher. He hates how the world turned upside down and he can’t fix it for him. God knows he’s tried. Trying to make things a little normal maybe, even with everything.    
“We need to talk about tonight. And why you ran away.” Eddie tries to stop the tears, knows they won’t for a while. “Every time you’re mad at me, you can’t run away. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my friend. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about anything first. Dad needed some time first.”    
Eddie pulls away, pulls off Christopher’s glasses, tries to wipe the devastation from his son's face, wipes at his own. “I don’t want to bring someone around you that I know won’t fit into our lives.”    
“We have everyone who fits.”    
Eddie smiles a little. “Yeah, we have family, but sometimes, it’s okay if you make new friends. But, I should have talked to you first. We’re a team.”    
His son looks at him skeptically and then nods. “We’re a team. I don’t want someone else to leave.”    
“Christopher.” Eddie pulls his son back into his arms, wishes there was more he could say and do. Wishes life hadn’t been turned upside down. “I’m sorry your world got turned upside down and there’s nothing I can do to fix it. But I promise I promise you, Dad’s not going anywhere. And neither is Buck or any of your family.”    
Everything is quiet for a long moment, and Eddie wonders if he should say something, but lately, every time he talks to his son, he fumbles his words. “Dad?”    
“Yeah?”    
“Do you have to have a girlfriend right now?”    
Eddie smiles a little and knows the next conversation he’ll have with Ana won’t be one he’ll like but he’ll deal with it. “No. Not if you’re not comfortable with it.”    
“I want you to stay home with me. And not go out. I don’t want you to go away like mom.”    
“I’m not going anywhere.”   
“Love you, dad.”   
“I love you too buddy.”    
They stay like that, cuddled up on Buck’s couch until they hear his key in the door. “I’m back. If anyone is crying, they’re not getting their Chinese food!”    
Christopher giggles and it warms Eddie’s heart as much as it still hurts. Eddie couldn’t make his son smile, at least right now. “Buck!”    
Buck walks in, bags in hand. He glances over at Eddie who shrugs. “Alright. We have got everything we need for dinner and for movie watching!” Buck sits the bags on the coffee table, shrugs out of his jacket. “I will be right back. I’m going to change.”    
He turns and heads for the stairs as Eddie leans forward, starting to unload the bags. When he’s done, he pulls out his phone, texts Ana that they should talk, and texts two words to Buck that mean everything and not enough.    
_ Thank You.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me about how much you HATE Pod! Eddie and love the real Eddie Diaz on my Tumblr @Kitkat0723


End file.
